Handyman in Distress
by Prisma-Roses
Summary: Being married to the Sergeant of Hero's Duty sure has it's perks. Especially when he gets himself in a predicament that he simply cannot fix.


**Oh boy, so this is an idea I got when I saw this convo on Deviantart. Talking about how Felix would sometimes just be a complete, "damsel and distress" at times. And I actually have a headcanon that Felix suddenly gets into some innocent-like trouble after he meets/marries Tamora. Cause…**

**The world they live in is, in fact, real dangerous. And all he has is a hammer THAT ONLY FIXES THINGS.**

**He's small and polite.**

**He starts to leave his game more often after he meets Vanellope and Calhoun.**

**He is married to a women who probably has a bunch of enemies. **

**And, Sorry to Felix, but he is a little bit slow as well.**

**So, since some of you liked my other WIR fic, I decided to write another one! This one is just like a typical, old school "Hero rescues damsel and they get busy" type of story. Except with Heroes cuties.**

**Hope you like it! 333**

Felix couldn't sleep.

And it wasn't a normal, restless, nightmare fueled, unwanted sleep. It was a giddy type of not wanting sleep.

Felix was spending the day with his wife in the morning. Since Litwak's was closed on Sundays, they found it the perfect time to celebrate their Anniversary early. They wouldn't have time to do it when it really was, they would be fixing buildings and shooting down bugs. Felix and Calhoun made the mistake last year, thinking they could "squeeze it in." They didn't get to celebrate it that time, but now they defiantly were and that made Felix restless and as happy as ever. He loved spending time with his wife.

Needless to say, they did usually slept together in either one of their games, and they would defiantly be spending the night doing that tonight. But Tamora had sources tell her that Heroes duty had a small bug in their system at the time. Literally! Some bugs were leaking out into the barren wasteland before any quarter was inserted. Tamora said this happened before, but it takes time to fix, so she wanted him to stay away for the night. To say safe. And Felix would be crazy to even ask her to go to his game to sleep with him; he knew how important her work was to her, no matter how much they wanted to sleep and be together.

Tamora said she would go get him first thing in the morning, but tonight Felix was feeling a little mischievous.

He had fallen asleep for a while and had woken up a giddy and happy mess. It was 4 o' clock in the morning, and he was sure that Calhoun was asleep by now; he should sneak into her bed and surprise her with being early. Maybe he would make her breakfast in bed or something. He would only be bending the rules a little bit; technically it WAS the next day. Felix hopped out of bed and scurried off to search for his clothes, giggling softly to himself. He didn't know what was coming over him, disobeying his dynamite gal like this! Did he have a death wish? He guessed she just brought out the adventurous side in him.

After he was dressed, golden hammer and cap all neatly placed, he stepped out of his apartment. Making his way down the stairs of the apartment building,(careful not to use the elevator, afraid to wake any sleeping nicelanders.) Felix couldn't help but continue to grin. He would probably spend even more time with her by the time he got there, he was making great time. The ride on the train seemed longer than usual, but he got through it. He finally was able to whistle and project his voice as he stepped out and past the 'Fix it Felix Jr.' gate. He almost expected a surge protector to come out and stop him, wondering why on earth he was up so late, leaving his game no less. Either they saw no need to or they were all sleeping like everyone else in the arcade.

Surprisingly, Felix allowed himself to stop in the middle of the station, just to take in his surroundings. He never had seen Game Central station so barren and dark before, with no character's roaming and entering game after game. It was almost a little creepy. Felix just swallowed and continued on his way, a little faster than before if it was possible. But, suddenly, a loud bang came from the far right end of the station; the poor handyman squeaked and jumped up in surprise, whirling away from the Hero's duty entrance in the process.

His loud yelp echoed as Felix turned into the direction of the sound, it was too dark to see, but he could have sworn he saw movement down there. Felix's heart started thudding and he curled up in himself as he waited in silence a few minutes longer. All before building up the courage to call out.

"H-Hello?...Anyone there?"

No answer. A small rustle that sounded like garbage was barely heard. Followed by a loud smacking sound and Felix also heard a "Hush!"

Felix nervously removed his hat; he wrung it in his hands as a force of a nervous habit. The small man advanced a few steps, seeing the movement die down. But now he already knew something was down there.

"E-Excuse me?...Ma'am...uh, Sir?...are you there?..." Felix called again, looking around. He caught a glance at a trash can in the dark, trash everywhere around it. Almost like it had been rummaged through. "Don't be scared now. I just want to know what you're doing out here is all. Plus, It's a little creepy out here huh?" He chuckled; trying to get on whatever it was's good side. Maybe it would come out if he was friendly.

After a moment of confusing silence, and with Felix moving a step closer, the trashcan's lid was dropped to the floor and a 'woosh' was suddenly heard. Before Felix knew it, a hand was slapped roughly over his mouth, one of his gloved hands and arm was pulled painfully behind his back. The handyman froze as the person who grabbed him softly shushed him in his ear, trying to calm him down. But it wasn't working obviously, because Felix's heart suddenly broke into double time and was pounding out of his chest.

The hand was removed however and Felix gasped softly, he glanced up and was surprised to see a Burglar/Ninja character standing in front of him with a comical, intense stare. Felix immediately recognized him as one of the main characters in the new game that just got plugged in. It was called "Cops and Robbers" and players got to choose who they wanted to play as. They could with either play as the villains, the robbers, or the heroes, the cops. The game had gotten a lot of popularity for that, he heard some kids saying how they liked the freedom in the choices they could make in the game. But Felix had been so caught up with Tamora that he failed to remember that sometimes it took new game characters a while to get their character under control outside of the game. Villains would still be their dangerous self even after screens flashed 'game over.' This was why Surge Protector told everyone to leave new characters alone until their normal personalities kicked in. And they could walk around Game Central Station like normal people.

These Robber's civil personalities were obviously not here yet, and that actually made Felix fear for his safety. The robber looked Felix up and down, and then finally spoke.

"What're ya doin' here, squirt?" The Robber's voice was actually a little comical. A little high pitched rather than raspy and intimidating. It sort of threw Felix off even though he would never admit it.

Felix cleared his throat, glancing behind him and looking to see that it was another, more burly robber holding him still. He spoke calmly, shaking a little.

"P-Pardon me, sir. I was just headin' over to another game is all. Sorry to alarm you fellaahhha!" Felix winced when the robber behind him twisted his arm farther, shooting pain up his forearm and in his wrist.

"Really?..." The Robber character asked, Felix frantically nodded as his captor turned, putting his fingers to his chin, almost contemplating something.

"Yes, sir….I-I just want to get the game and I'll be on my way. O-Ow…Sir, would you please let me go? Y-You're uhm, kind of hurting me…."

The comical voice robber held up a hand to silence him, shaking his head.

"Sorry, Little man, but you could have blown our cover. The coppers could be on our tail as we speak and it would be all your fault!" The robber pointed a finger at Felix dramatically, the small man squeaking and wincing as he poked his nose.

"y-ya see, you guys aren't in your game so it- wouldn't-"

"No! They'll never take us alive!"

"S-sure. Of course but, may I just…..go?...I-ow!...I need to-"

"Mugsy! Pick him up; we gotta hide 'em! He's a witness!"

The man behind Felix grunted in response and Felix was suddenly picked up right off his feet and slung over the back of the giant burglar's shoulder. He couldn't even situate himself before the bigger robber took off with him; they were now running blindly through the midnight halls of the station. Felix yelped and whined as he bounced on the large shoulder, but he eventually held on with his hands, finally getting a small grip.

"L-Let me go! I did nothing wrong! No one's c-ch-chasing you. You're n-not in your ga-a-a-ame!" Felix tried, his voice vibrated in the rhythm he was bounced and thrashed.

"Shut up, kid! Or I'll shut it for ya!" The funny sounding burglar hissed back. Felix squirmed and feebly beat a fist or two on Mugsy's back. He was getting worried, they weren't snapping out of it and who knows what they would do with him once they stopped running. He couldn't regenerate if worst came to worst!

"Let me go! Please! Let me gooo!"

Felix tried kicking his legs as a last resort when they all reached the end of the station. At the end there are supply closets, extra wires and yucky trash that was all huddled in a pile. Felix's heart sunk when he heard the opening of the door and then he was no longer staring at the vastness of the dark station, but a small, cramped supply closet where the robber's dragged him into.

He was alone now and Felix was starting to get frantic. A small grunt made its way out of his mouth.

"Please stop!"

He was yanked off the bigger robber's shoulders and sat down forcefully on a box against the wall of the closet.

"Calm down man! We're not gonna hurt ya that much! Mugsy, get the rope!"

Felix fidgeted and tried again desperately, "S-Sir, please, I mean you no harm, just let me-" He yelped and the Burglar ignored him, grabbing his wrists instead.

Once again Felix's hands were pulled roughly behind his back, and try as he might he could not get free from their grip. These two new character's code was programed to be stronger than him. Then he felt something stringy and long wrap around his wrists, tying them together. An image of his wife suddenly flashed into his mind. She would help him; she would blast these two robbers' to kingdom come if she knew what they were doing to him. He wished she were here, not only to help him, but to calm him. He always felt happier when she was around, he loved spending time with her and it would just make him feel a lot better if he could just see her beautiful face.

"H-Hello!" Felix called, trying once again to pull away, calling out to someone who he knew would save him. "T-Tammy! Tammy Help me!"

"Would you shut him up!"

As soon after it was uttered something was forced between Felix's lips, cutting his calls to his wife short. He felt the cloth move farther in his mouth and then tied behind his head tightly, so he had no ways to talking, he could now only make pathetic muffled noises that no one would hear.

After a few more minutes of struggling, Felix let out a small huff and stayed still. Giving up completely and allowing his ankles to be immobile as well.

The smaller burglar who was tying his feet together seemed to notice and looked up in his captive's eyes. Felix ducked his head, covering his watery eyes with the bill of his cap. His heart jumped as he heard the burglar chuckle lightly.

"Awe, look Mugsy, he finally gave up. What's the matter, shorty? Ya scared?"

Felix jumped lightly when they laughed and the rope was pulled tight over his ankles. He winced and then closed his eyes as his hat was swiped off his head, too scared to even look at the two characters anymore.

"Aww c'mon kid, lighten up. Lemme' see those eyes before we leave." Felix didn't see but after a while the Burglar started to reach out to touch the handyman's chin. Something, however, made him change his mind.

"DON'T…Touch. Him."

Felix's eyes finally opened in surprise at the voice. That lovely, firm voice. He moved his head and opened his eyes. He saw the thing he had wanted to see for hour's right there behind the two burglars. Shrouded in the little light there was in the station. Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun looked as beautiful as ever. But in a way only Felix could see, because she did NOT look happy. In fact, she looked absolutely livid, the most livid that Felix has ever seen her. And, in the blink of an eye, Felix was not scared anymore. Not for himself anymore, that is.

The little Burglar, however, did not see a threat. He laughed, and who could blame him. He knew nothing of what the Sergeant was capable of. Plus, Tamora was not in her armor, but in sleepwear. But a pistol was in her right hand, her knuckles were white as she held it but he obviously didn't see it.

"Listen Toots," He started, giggling a little. Felix then randomly noticed his hat was on his head in an awkward position. "This here is none of your business, so why don't you scram before we-"

Her left hand reached and grabbed his collar before he could finish, and in no time the back of her gun collided with his face, knocking her husband's hat right off. She pulled him close to her face, up so his feet didn't touch the ground. Her nostrils flared and her teeth seethed in rage.

"Listen to me, and listen good you sorry, idiotic, filthy slime-ball. If I EVER see you even BREATHE in the general direction of my husband EVER again….I will personally, drag you out of that hell- hole you call your game, skin you alive, and feed your remains to the cybugs." She hissed all of this in his face, and he seemed to change his attitude. She took him completely off guard.

The remaining, bulkier Burglar obviously wasn't infected by it and growled, bringing his fists up and running toward her. Felix's eyes widened and he struggled in his restraints, attempting calling out to his wife to look out.

She saw him just in time and flung the man she held in her strong grip at Mugsy. With a yell they ran into each other and toppled at the foot of Felix's box.

Tamora cocked her gun and stomped up, stepping one foot roughly on the two crooks bodies. She pinned them down and aimed her gun. Hey quieted, staring up at her in fear. Her narrowed eyes showed no mercy.

"NEVER. AGAIN...DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?"

Felix would be lying if he said that he found their frantic nods, and their high voices apologizing to not be humorous.

Tamora scowled at them, moved her foot slowly and went to the side to get out of their way of the door. Never once taking her eyes off them, she threw her head to the exit, wanting them to get out of her sight before she changed her mind. They scrambled up, tripping a few times, before stumbling out of the door and into the Game station. Their yells of a crazy "hot" babe trying to kill them only echoes as Calhoun went over and closed the door to drown them out.

Her husband needed time to forget and she frankly didn't want to hear them anymore either.

She turned to look at the little man after she took a deep breath to calm herself down. She had never remembered feeling rage like that. Even during battle. And she almost regained her flare of anger when she took a long look at him.

He was pitifully looking down in his lap; Tamora noticed his breathing because of his rising and falling chest. Attempting to calm himself she figured. His hair was messed up and the ropes around his wrists and ankles looked super tight. And his gag was no acceptation, and he looked absolutely exhausted and scared out of his wits. How could someone do this to him? To her sweet, little husband. It made her almost want to take back what she said and hunt those two down anyway. She didn't care if they "didn't know any better." But she figured he would feel guilty eventually, that's just how Felix was. And that's why she hated those two burglars.

She went over to him and kneeled down, setting her gun on the side of the box. Felix immediately whined softly and tried to lean his head on her shoulder for comfort, but Tamora gently stopped him with a small twinge of guilt.

"At ease solider, let me take this off first…" She reached behind his head and attempted to work the knot of his gag loose.

God, it was tight…

Once she finally pulled it out of his mouth he whimpered out,

"T-Tammy…..you…."

Calhoun gave him a small smile and pulled his head back into the crook of her neck, "I know, solider…..I know…"

Felix shakily sighed and huddled closer to her as she worked on the knots of his remaining bonds. He was a little ashamed for a while that he got in a predicament and couldn't handle himself like the man Tamora deserved. But after seeing her small smile and soft "I know." He remembered the time when Tamora said that he could handle things; he just handled them without conflict, with kindness and grace. And that was what she loved about him. He was a breath of fresh air from her violent life. Who cares if he wasn't the strongest person ever, He was enough for his Tammy then that was all that mattered.

"Damn it, Fix it…" Tamora softly whispered in her husband's ear as the rope was finally removed and they both hugged each other with all they were worth, "You just need to stay in your spiffy penthouse and not move, because you sure are damsel and distress material."

Felix giggled softly, much to Tamora's delight,

"Watch it ma'am, I was the one who saved you from those Laffy taffies if I recall correctly."

Calhoun laughed and picked up her husband, cradling him close and fetching her gun and his hat as she started to head back to her game with him.

Very confident those ignoramuses would not bother them again.


End file.
